1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light receiving element including a distributed Bragg reflector layer, and in particular to a semiconduct or light receiving element having a high light-receiving sensitivity to incident light in the vicinity of the 1.3 mm band.
2. Background Art
A photodiode having a distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) layer between an optical absorption layer and a semiconductor substrate has been proposed. Light that has not been absorbed in and has passed through the optical absorption layer is reflected by the DBR layer and absorbed again in the optical absorption layer. Thereby, high quantum efficiency can be obtained in the photodiode having the DBR layer.